


When Your World Comes Crashing Down

by afezisred



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, Multi, Slow Burn, YouTube, Zombie Apocalypse, death mentioned, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afezisred/pseuds/afezisred
Summary: Life is unpredictable. Arin Hanson knew that better than anyone else. As a child, he never could have predicted that he would run a Youtube channel with his best friend. Or be married to his first love. Or have 4 million subscribers. It was like he was living in the best dream.Life woke Arin up from that dream.Now it is 2019 and once again, he could have never predicted any of this. He could have never predicted the loss of his job. Or the death of his best friend. Or the undead.-Just a GameGrumps Zombie Au idk-





	When Your World Comes Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is to be honest, a zombie au for Gamegrumps plus other Youtubers? I had a rough plan in the works for a while so this is it. I will post another chapter as I have another couple of chapters planned.  
> This chapter is a slow burn, just meant to build up the present. I promise the chapter will be so much better as stuff actually happens.  
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this :-)  
> -afezisred-

Life is unpredictable, Arin knew that more than anyone else. When he founded Game Grumps, nothing could have prepared him for what was to come. It started with just him and Jon in his house. Times changed, and everything fell into place. 2017 marked the height. The swell of happiness he felt during the Scare2Care stream was irreplaceable. It felt so right with Dan and Suzy by his side, doing something that made him genuinely happy. It feels like a dream now, a very happy dream. A dream so unreachable in the current situation. Arin’s good karma must have run out because 2018 marked the start of his world falling apart  
Rumours started of a new disease emerging. It wasn’t anything new. New illnesses emerged all the time and Trump had laughed off any idea of it being deadly. The president’s tweets made the group laugh harder than they had in a long time. More rumours grew as more people got ill. A death toll started. An undead-dead toll was created. It all happened so quick, what a cliché. One day the lights started to flicker, the next day they didn’t even turn on. The world was truly ending.  
So like that Arin lost his whole career. Everything he had worked for, the hundreds of videos erased and his job now non-existent. That could have been the worst thing to happen to him, but the tragedy of unemployment was overshadowed by a bigger loss.  
Dan Avidan.  
There had been talk of cancelling the tour, but Dan was too stubborn for that. Even with the early signs of an epidemic, Danny Sexbang had to rock on. Everyone had tried to talk him out of it; Arin, Suzy, Brian but Dan refused. He wanted to be there for the fans. He had to be there for the fans.  
June 18th. Two hours before the Arizona show.  
“It will pass dude, stuff like this happens all the time.”  
“I don’t know Dan. This feel like real deal. They have quarantined Nebraska …”  
“Yeh Arin, Nebraska. Its population is ninety percent cows. The worst thing to come from this will be a beef shortage for two weeks.”  
“Maybe I don’t want a beef shortage. Maybe I want my co-host back in California, safe. If anything happens to you that is Game Grumps down the drain, the fans won’t watch it if it is just me.”  
“Oh ha ha. I am sure the fans would be all too happy if not-so-grump was Suzy or Ross. Do I need to remind you, I was just a replacement for Jon”  
“Danny ple-“  
“Everything will be fine. In a few days I will be back in the office and all this will have blown over like it always does. I have to go Arin, I have a show in two hours.”  
“I know, I will leave you to get into your leotard. Please take care Dan.”  
“I will do big bear. I promise”  
I promise.  
He didn't promise hard enough. Arin hated him for it, he didn’t promise hard enough. He had kept telling himself it wasn’t Dan’s fault. How could it be? It wasn’t Dan’s fault there was an outbreak in Tempe. It wasn’t Dan’s fault that the concert was cancelled. It wasn’t Dan’s fault he got lost in the panic. A day after the outbreak in Arizona, the power went down. They hadn’t heard from Dan or Brian. Suzy tried to be optimistic. She was convinced that they were alive and tried her best to convince Arin. “They are probably just taking refuge in a local church or something” she would say. “They are dead Suzy, let’s not lie to ourselves” Arin retaliated. Having hope would be the death of Arin. To him, Dan was dead.  
Since then he had killed so many people he loved but loosing Dan was the first and most devastating loss.  
The nightmares that he had once battled on screen now plagued reality. Killing had become second nature to him at this point, the murdering of those beasts. Vernon was his first, it had happened so quick. Arin stared into the misted eyes of his friend and he knew this was going to be all too easy. They weren’t his friends. His friends were already dead. They were something else. The methods became less bloody. The brick used to end Vernon was now gone and replaced with less brutal alternatives.  
Now marks 2019. Everything good in Arin’s life is gone yet he felt nothing.  
Maybe this loss would be the final straw. Arin looks over at the locked door, inhuman noises erupting from it. Maybe this would finally destroy him.


End file.
